Truth or dare?
by Ali.AUG.2003
Summary: In the Gryffindor common room, the students are bored. They decide to play truth or dare! Who's secrets will be spilled? What will happen
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Harry and Ron were lounging around the Gryffindor common room bored. Well, Harry and Ron were. Hermione was busy doing her homework, even though it was a Saturday. Fred and George strolled into the common room.

"What do we have here Fred?" Asked George sarcastically.

"Bored teenagers, George" Fred replied.

"Well maybe we can help with that!" George said.

"How about that muggle game, truth or dare?" Fred suggested.

"You know muggle games?" Hermione asked, glancing up from her essay.

"Yes Hermy! You guys in?" George asked. The golden trio nodded. Harry and Ron were excited, however Hermione only agreed because she was so close to being done with her essay anyways. Fred and George asked just about everyone in the common room and by the end Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Angelina, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, and Neville were playing.

"Who's starting?" Harry asked.

"I will!" Fred shouted. He scanned the room for his first victim.

"Ginny truth or dare?" He asked his little sister.

"Truth" She wasn't going to do anything crazy… yet.

"Who do you fancy?" Fred sounded mysterious. Ginny groaned, and mumbled something. "I'm sorry, what?" Fred asked sweetly.

" I called you a bloody git." She smirked

"You know it! But answer the damn question!" He said. Again she mumbled something no one could understand.

"What?" Ron said. She again mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Ron Repeated.

"I FANCY HARRY! Are you happy now?" She screamed. She blushed that signature Weasley blush. Everyone was looking from Ginny to Harry and both of them stared at their laps.

"Ron truth or dare?" Ginny smirked. No matter what he chose, it was going to be horrible. He was the one who made her confess so he would suffer the most.

"Truth…" He mumbled.

"Who do you fancy? You seem to think it's not a big deal, so admit it!" She exclaimed. Now it was his turn to mumble something inaudible.

"What?" Ginny mocked.

"I like… I like Hermione." He mumbled. Ron expected the circle to be shocked. "Why aren't you surprised?" He asked.

"It was kind of obvious…" Harry said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Lavender truth or dare?" Ron asked changing the topic.

"Dare!" She was a Gryffindor after all.

" I dare you to kiss Pavarti on the lips, 10 seconds" He smirked. Lavender smiled at her friend and leaned to kiss her. Everyone seemed a little shocked.

"Okay," Lavender said when it was over "Hermione truth or dare?"

"Um…" Hermione thought.


	2. Chapter 2: A few kisses

**A/N Sorry I didn't mention this last time, but I thought it was quite obvious I don't own Harry Potter… I would have written more books! Anyway… glad to know you guys are liking the story!  
**

"Dare" Hermione said out loud. Lavender whispered in Pavarti's ear, and then whispered into Harry's ear. They all grinned evilly, and Lavender got up and told Hermione what she was to do. Hermione paled slightly, and stood up. The others who didn't know what she was going to do watched her. Hermione got up and whispered something in Ron's ear. He blushed, he was shocked that Hermione could be so… so _dirty._ Just when he was so awestruck, Hermione gently placed a kiss on his lips. He sank into the kiss. Harry, as much as he wanted Ron and Hermione to date, did not want to see them snogging. He cleared his throat, and Ron pulled away. Both he, and Hermione flushed, but Hermione didn't go back to her spot.

"Fred, truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"You know what…truth" Everyone was a little shocked to know he would pick truth.

"Who, in this room, would you snog?" she asked him.

"Angelina he replied quickly. He had clearly thought about it. "Dean truth or dare?"

"Dare" Dean said.

"I dare you to kiss Snape."

"Wh-what?" Dean stuttered out.

"You know what I said." Fred ginned evilly.

"Who will go with me to prove I did it?" He asked.

"I will" Harry said. Then Dean and Harry climbed out of the portrait hole, and went down to the potions wing. They had to be quick, they would still need to see Snape tonight at dinner. Dean knocked on the potion master's door, and Harry hid behind a corner.

"Mr. Thomas, what do you want?" Snape said. Dean only shuddered and leaned in to kiss him. Snape's face was horror stricken and Dean turned the corner. "MR. THOMAS YOU WILL NEED TO BE PUNISHED…" Snape yelled some more, but Dean and Harry couldn't hear it. Harry was laughing so hard at the look on Snape's face.

"Oh man, I'm dead tonight." Dean said. Harry silently agreed. They climbed back in the portrait hole, and they all looked at Dean.

"I did it." He said, sounding miserable.

"Was Snape mad?" Neville asked.

"Furious." Harry said, still laughing.

"Neville truth or dare?" Dean said.

"Truth." Neville said quickly.

"Who, in our year, would you date?" Dean knew Neville liked Luna, but Luna was a year younger so she was eliminated.

"Um… Hannah?" Neville said.

"It wont happen" Ginny mumbled. **(A/N only commentating on the fact that Neville and Hannah get married, even though it should have been Luna.)**

"Pavarti truth or dare?" She smirked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the hottest guy in the room." Neville said. Pavarti hesitated and then kissed Lee straight on the lips.

"Katie truth or dare?" She said.

"Truth"

"Damn what's with all the truths? Whatever. Who do you fancy?" Pavarti said. "George." She mumbled. George smiled, he probably liked her back.

"Hey Harry truth or dare?" Katie asked

"Truth." He was an open book, she couldn't think of a way to embarrass him.

"Who do you fancy?"  
 **A/N: Sorry another cliffhanger! Wait until either Friday or Monday to get sn update!**


	3. Chapter 3: Is it Love?

**A/N Sorry I took forever to right this! The ending was so hard to get right, and I really have a new idea for a fanfic, so keep your eyes open! I don't own Harry Potter! But I wish I did…**

"Um…" Harry started. Apparently there was one thing that Katie could embarrass Harry with.

"Come on Harry, loads of us had to admit who we like! Who could be so embarrassing? You don't like Pansy do you?" His eye's grew into saucers. Harry shook his head no. It's not like Harry was afraid that _she_ would know… he just was afraid of everyone's reactions. His eye's caught the red head with the shining long hair, and she grinned back.

"Come on, tell us!" She urged.

"Ok, but don't be mad…" Harry stammered.

"Why would I be mad?" Ron asked. Harry sighed.

"I … I like Ginny." He said plainly. Harry nervously glanced up at the group. Hermione already knew, she looked pleased. No one else really cared, except Dean, as he was Ginny's ex. Harry glanced at Ron who looked confused. Fred and George looked interested. Ginny looked shocked that he liked _her_.

"How long have you… how long have you liked her?" Ron stammered.

"Since about 5th year." Harry said. How would Ron react to that?

"Better you than some other stupid bloke." Fred joked, which made the air lighter and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Seamus truth or dare?" Harry changed the topic quickly.

"Dare" Seamus grinned.

"I dare you to confess your undying love for Malfoy through an owl." Harry said. He thought about being mean, and making him do it at dinner, but that was too cruel. Seamus stood up and got a piece of parchment from his room. He grabbed a quill too and wrote out

 _Dear Malfoy,_

 _I've noticed you staring. Don't be embarrassed. I love you, I love you more than I can say. I breathe for you, and I would die for you! I know our love is forbidden but could you ever love me?_

 _Love,_

 _Seamus._

"Wow Seamus that was… convincing." Fred said. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I JUST PRETENDED I WAS WRITING FOR LAVENDER!" Seamus screamed. The room quieted. Seamus took in what he just admitted.

"Um truth or dare Ginny?" Seamus said.

"Dare." She said with a smile. Seamus came up with an idea, and whispered it to Neville, just to make sure it was a good idea. Neville grinned and nodded.

"You need to go be in that broom closet with Harry for 7 minutes." Seamus said, pointing to the closet. It was small, and he smiled at both of them. Silently, Harry and Ginny stood up and walked in. Harry was surprised at how big the closet was. Well, it was bigger than the one of his childhood. "Good luck" Seamus said, and he closed the door.

 _"Muffilato"_ Harry pointed at the door.

"So… you really like me?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah…" Harry said awkwardly. He didn't know what to say. Luckily Harry didn't need to say anything. Ginny leaned in and kissed him. It felt just right to Harry. Her lips were soft and warm. They tasted like butterbeer and vanilla. The kiss lasted for a long time, but it couldn't have been better.

They didn't even notice the closet door open. "Harry… you can come out now…" Seamus said. Harry and Ginny pulled apart and both blushed very hard. Harry avoided all the Weasley boys glares. He and Ginny sat down next to each other. They looked at each other and Ginny winked.

"George truth or dare?" Ginny asked him without breaking eye contact with Harry.

"Truth…" George said looking at Ginny as though she had three arms and was talking in French. Clearly he had not noticed Harry flirting with Ginny all year.

"Who do you like?" She asked him

"Katie" He said absent minded. Then they realized what time it was. It was time for dinner. Ginny and Harry left hand in hand, looking in love. Hermione and Ron held hands too, but Ron was still in shock in revelation of Harry and Ginny. However all was right in the universe.


End file.
